BuzzG
thumb|204px|Foto de Perfil de buzzG en su pagina Oficial.buzzG es un compositor de música original VOCALOID. Nació el 11 de Junio y su primera canción original fue publicada el primero de Agosto de 2009, la cual fue LAST YEAR con GUMI.http://buzzg.net/information.html#profile Su segunda canción publicada “Akai Ame” ganó el concurso de canciones con GUMI. El género musical que produce es el rock. Sus canciones suelen referirse a situaciones amorosas o hablar de historias con el tema fantasía o supernatural. Su canción más destacable es Shiwa con GUMI, la cual tiene más de 900 mil visitas y más de 50 mil mylist en nicovideo. Otras canciones notables serían “Albino” y “GALLOWS BELL” con Hatsune Miku. Albino ha aparecido en varios conciertos patrocinados por SEGA.http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/6284.html El prefiere hacer canciones con GUMI, de ahí que la mayoría de sus canciones notables sean con esa VOCALOID, incluso en uno de sus discos más importantes “Drama”, 12 de las 19 canciones fueron interpretados con ella. La canción Shiwa obtuvo una serialización (manga) en la revista COMIC@LOID, donde se publican varios mangas de canciones famosas con GUMI y otros VOCALOID. Sus canciones están protegidas por Victor Entertainment, varios de sus álbumes han sido producidos por ellos, como Symphony y Matsuri Bayashi. Kei Nakamura es su soporte musical en el bass, LUNA SEA es su soporte en la batería y TomoboP se encarga de remasterizar varias de sus canciones. Ha colaborado con otros compositores como KuwagataP y Dios-P. Varias de sus canciones han sido ilustradas por meola, Yori y Mogelatte. Los Vocaloid que ha usado hasta el momento son GUMI, Hatsune Miku e IA. Enlaces *Mylist en Nicovideo *Twitter *PIAPRO *Pagina Oficial *Blog Equipo de Trabajo *'Kei Nakamura' (Bass) en Shiwa. *'TomoboP' (Ingeniero) en Shiwa. *'Meola' (Ilustración) en AGAINST y Albino, *'Mogelatte' (Ilustración / Vídeo) en Shiwa *'Yori' (Ilustración) en Hoshi no Uta y She. Albumes En negrita discos propios. *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *10story's *12STARS *251 Anthem *'AMPLOID' *'Drama' *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMical from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMish from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitia from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 4 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloextra feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofanatic feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *'GEMINI E.P' *'Ghost Trail Reveries' *Happy Party☆彡 - VOCALOID(tm)3 Megpoid(GUMI) - *HATSUNE ROCK feat. Hatsune Miku *IA THE WORLD ～Kurenai～ *Innovator-Earth *Innovator-HUMAN *Memories of GUMI 2009-2013 feat. Megpoid Gekan *Memories of GUMI 2009-2013 feat. Megpoid Joukan *Petal / CD *Rebellion on the Sunday *Sequence *'Symphony' *TamStar Records presents ALL VOCALOID ATTACK #1 *'Time machine films' *Try! *V love 25 ～cantabile～ *VOCALO APPEND feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID from Nico Nico Douga Vocaloid Super Express SUPER EXPRESS COMPILATION 03 *VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *VOCAROCK collection 2 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 3 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 4 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 5 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection feat. Hatsune Miku *Astrologia no Juuni no Kokuin *'Automata Overdrive' *Go! Go! Vocarangey! *'Jampan Japan Tour!' *Seishun Bokaro starring GUMI, Lily *Hatsune Miku DANCE REMIX vol.1 *'Matsuri Hayashi / CD' Salón de la Fama *AGAINST *Albino *Marygold *GALLOWS BELL *COIN *Kakurenbo *Onamae *Hoshi no Uta *Symphony *Nishi e Iku *Matsuribayashi *Time Capsule *DANCE FLOOR *Eye Sensor *Hikari no Yukue *Notebook *Merry and Nicolaus *Marshall no Kyousei *Shiwa *Lambda *Fairytale, *She *Introduction *Bouei Honnou *World Lamp Shade *Prodigy no Yuutsu *Genjitsu *Replicant Canciones Referencias Categoría:Autor